


you love who you love

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I don't know how to tag this, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles would have thought by now that his dad would know keeping secrets from him never lasted long.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	you love who you love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAT! over a year later and i've finally written you peter/sheriff (kind of)
> 
> the most special thanks to em for the nudge, and to jamie and vic for all your help. i seriously love you guys!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

With his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, Stiles roots through his dad's closet for the BCSD sweatshirt he'd stolen back after the last time Stiles snatched it for keeping. Clearly his dad wasn't understanding the whole _keeping_ part.

It's soft and comfy and, aside from Derek's thumbhole sweater, it's his favorite shirt to wear, dammit!

But the jokes on his dad because—

_Yes!_

Stiles fist pumps in triumph when he finds it hanging in the back, behind his dad's spare uniform.

"Not a very creative spot, dad," he mutters, tugging it off the hanger.

With the sweatshirt clutched tightly in his fist, he's almost out of the room when the front door slams shut.

_Shit._ His dad isn't supposed to be home for hours. It's a good thing the Jeep isn't parked out front—he'd gone to Jackson's that morning but decided to jog over and retrieve the sweatshirt once his dad left for work.

There's no way he can sprint down the hall to his room silently. He's not stealthy like his boyfriend—which only reminds him that he has to wrap the bell he recently bought for Derek as a gag gift.

Maybe his dad just needs to grab something quickly, so Stiles tiptoes back to the closet. Unfortunately, the closet door was open when he came into the room earlier, so it'll need to stay open now. Still, the clothes obscure him from sight well enough that he should be safe.

For a moment, he's worried because it's not the typical tromp of his dad's boots heading up the stairs. Instead, there's a bang, like an elbow hitting the wall. He hears a grunt and almost reveals himself to check on things, but then his dad is in the room.

And he's not alone.

Peter Hale is glued to his father's front, and dear God, they're kissing!

"Missed you," his dad mutters against Peter's lips.

"Hard to get away. Derek keeps watching me."

Did Stiles somehow slip into an episode of the _Twilight Zone_? Did a witch cast a spell on him, and he's in an alternate universe? Many different thoughts and ideas flit through his brain to explain why his father and Peter are kissing and speaking as if they're in a torrid love affair.

He begs his legs to move so he can flee from the room, but his feet are cemented in place. Is this what shock feels like?

It's a war of mixed emotions. Besides the fact that his dad and Peter are together— _are_ they together? Or this is a fling?—both are questions Stiles never ever wants an answer to, but his mind is desperate to know. Damn his brain and its need to have every bit of information for literally _everything_. Just when in the world did his dad even start dating?

Stiles is grateful that his brain went on that little tangent. When his mind clears and focuses on the scene in front of him, his dad is laid in bed—face down, shirt off—while Peter, thankfully still fully clothed, sits on his legs and rubs his back.

They're whispering, voices too low for Stiles to hear, but his heart clenches at the sweet, soft smile that appears on his dad's face.

Peter's eyes suddenly latch onto his, and the next thing he knows, he's being hauled from the closet by an incredibly angry werewolf.

"Peter," his dad's voice cuts through the air, drawing both his and Peter's attention. "Don't be too rough with him."

Peter, surprisingly, complies. _Huh_. That's definitely new. Peter _never_ listens to anyone, but the grip on Stiles's arm unexpectedly loosens. Though Peter still wears a feral grin. "Thought you were already out of the closet, Stiles."

"Ha." Stiles tries for snarky, but it falls short since he's overwrought with nerves. Sure, he's just caught his dad with another guy—with _Peter_ —but he feels guilty at catching them during a clearly intimate moment. He might be snarky and mostly an asshole, but if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't want anyone privy to the sweet moments he has with Derek.

Those are his and his alone.

"Stiles." His dad sits up off the bed and looks at him in concern. "I was gonna tell ya, kiddo. I wasn't sure h—"

"It's all right, dad. I just didn't realize you were even dating again. I mean, you hadn't since that one time with Lydia's mom."

"It's new." Peter's voice is softer than Stiles has ever heard before, and the way he's looking at his dad damn near takes _his_ breath away. Yeah, Stiles really needs to get out of this room. Like right now.

"O-kay. So, I'm just gonna—" Stiles points in the direction of the bedroom door, already moving towards it when a hand clasps his shoulder.

"Son?" His dad's eyes are apprehensive.

That just won't do, not at all. Above all else, Stiles loves his father. Hell, he even likes Peter somewhat. Definitely more than before. Seriously, he hasn't wished him dead in _at least_ a year, but who's counting?

"Are you happy?" Stiles asks quietly. Because that's the ultimate question. As long as his dad is happy, then he's happy.

His dad looks at Peter, their eyes boring into each other like they can see each other's souls and nods. "Yeah, kiddo. I'm happy."

"Then that's all that matters, dad." Stiles gives him a soft smile before turning to look at Peter. "Though, I'm warning you now. If you hurt him, I'll get Derek to kill you again, and we'll make sure Lydia can't bring you back."

"Aww, Stiles." Peter steps up behind his dad, hooks his chin over his shoulder, and smirks. "It's like you've already accepted me into the family."

"Pete," his dad warns.

_Pete?_

Peter's eyes twinkle, and his grin is wide. "Yes, dear?"

_Nope!_

"Yeah, I'm gonna…" Stiles slowly backs away. "But hey! We should have dinner. Yeah, I'll talk to Derek, and we'll—we'll do a thing. Yeah, a dinner... _thing_. We'll have salad and like roasted chicken or something."

The something would likely be a creamy lemon, thyme, rosemary, garlic chicken with cheesy garlic mashed potatoes, roasted asparagus, and broccoli. Stiles really lucked out with Derek’s culinary skills. Maybe Stiles will even try and contribute by baking a cherry and blueberry crumble for dessert.

"Sounds good, kiddo."

Stiles shakes his head as he watches his dad spin around to face Peter, a clear sign that he no longer has their attention. He sprints from the room and damn near leaps down the stairs in his haste to get away.

Just wait until Derek hears about this.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3   
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
